The use of network computing and storage has proliferated in recent years. The resources for network computing and storage are often provided by computing resource providers who leverage large-scale networks of computers, servers and storage drives to enable clients, including content providers, online merchants and the like, to host and execute a variety of applications and web services. The content providers and online merchants, who traditionally used on-site servers and storage equipment to host their websites and store and stream content to their customers, often forego on-site hosting and storage and turned to using the resources of the computing resource providers. The usage of network computing allows content providers and online merchants, among others, to efficiently and adaptively satisfy their computing needs, whereby the computing and storage resources used by the content providers and online merchants are added or removed from a large pool provided by a computing resource provider as need and depending on their needs.
Further, it is often important for the clients of a computing resource provider to be able to capture their data that is stored in a large-scale network and used by a variety of servers and hosts. For example, an organization may retain data for the purpose of being able to revert a system to a previous state. In addition, modern computer systems often utilize multiple storage volumes. Different volumes may be used for different types of data and/or to provide redundancy.